


That's What I Like About You

by SyoshoHiataki



Series: Party It Up [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grinding, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Masturbation, Scarlet going to get his ass kicked, Sex/Wet Dreams, Underage Drinking, meet me in the pit and fight me, this was a long time coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: In which Mercury and Emerald attempt to go in for information. Come out with more than they originally wanted. They also learn that one does not mess with Yang Xiao Long's Baby sister...Listen this is self indulgence 2.0.  Buckle Up





	1. Come here girl, do what I gotta talk rose petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It's been a while I know. And I have returned with a fic that is once again, self indulgence. I have a THING for Mercury and def needed to show it off. And come on *points to his legs* Ruby will be all over that!!!! This has been a long time coming and I will Stan QuickSilver!!!!

Mercury stared at Cinder with the look of bewilderment and confusion. Emerald sat next to him with the same look he was sure. The grey haired teen held up a hand. “Wait, backup a damn minute. Can you repeat that?”

Emerald elbowed him in the side, no doubt getting onto him for talking back to her precious Cinder. Said woman narrowed her eyes at him, a faint glow coming to them. “I said we need more information about Nikos and her group so I need the two of you to go gather intel on them. Do whatever it takes. I don’t care.”

Mercury wanted to die right then and there on the floor. Emerald nodded at their “leader”. “Yes ma’am. We will get it done. Come on Mercury.”

He got up to follow her, wondering what on Remnant did he sign up for. The two teens left their dorm room, one following his “teammate” as she hunted down any of their target’s friends. Mercury decided to let Emerald take the wheel for this mission. He really was good at fighting so this, this is what she was going to deal with. The two of them were making their way across the Quad when Emerald went, “There’s one.”

Mercury looked up to see the leader of RWBY all but running across the courtyard. Mercury frowned as she moved to hide behind one of the statues, seeming like she was hiding from someone. Emerald shared a look with him before he moved closer and went, “Hey Red!”

She jumped, twirling to look at him before sighing. “Oh, it’s just you.”

If Mercury was a lesser man he would be insulted. As is, he just shrugged. “Yeah me. What’s up?”

She opened her mouth only to freeze at the sound of a male voice going, “Ruby? Little flower where are you?”

Ruby paled and went, “Oh god no.”

Mercury and Emerald didn’t have time to ask what was going on before the shorter girl went, “Hide me. Please. I will do anything. Help me!”

Mercury decided to use his training in that instant for the fear in her eyes did something to him. He reached out and unclipped her cloak before throwing it over Emerald. Stepping forward, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began to frog march her. “Act natural,” he said, leaving Emerald to sputter behind her.

Ruby blinked at him and quickly slung an arm over his waist. “Follow my lead.” he said, leading her away and leaving behind a very confused Emerald. Mercury moved them away and back in the direction she had originally came from. Ruby looked panicked before he went “Calm down and duck down, laugh at something I said.”

She followed his orders, even nuzzling into his side to hide her face. As they moved, Mercury noticed some guy who looked like a very red pirate running around, as if he was looking for something. Or, someone. Mercury kept an eye on him as he walked with Ruby, making it seem like they were a couple going on a walk. 

They went down to the end of the Quad and Mercury nudged Ruby around a corner and then they ran. Well, Ruby grinned at him, wrapped an arm around his waist and then activated her Semblance. Mercury didn’t even have time to yell as he felt like he was being pulled through a straw by his stomach and when it finally stopped, he legit stumbled. The silver haired teen fell against a wall and managed to not lose his lunch. Ruby awkwardly giggled, “Sorry. Should have warned you. The first time always sucks.”

If Mercury didn’t feel like he was about to hurl everything, he would have laughed at the unintentional innuendo. Instead, he took a deep breath and asked, “So, what’s up with ye old pirate?”

Ruby groaned, letting her shoulders fall back. “That’s Scarlet.”

Mercury crossed his arms and leaned against the brick wall. “And he is?”

“A member of our friend Sun’s team. For some reason he likes me and can’t take a hint. Hell,” she waved her arms, “we even threatened to use my Hunter uncle and he still won’t leave me alone! I honestly don’t know what to do.”

She leaned against the opposite wall, looking very small. Mercury frowned, “Have you gone to the teachers here? Isn’t that their job?”

Ruby scruffed her shoe against the ground, “Well, they are leaving after the Festival. If I can hold out until then, it won’t be a big issue but it’s getting past annoying.”

It was then Mercury felt something swell in his chest and it took him a second to realize it was rage. “Again, why haven’t you gone to the teachers?”

“Because it’s something small. They are busy doing other things. And besides, I can take care of myself.”

Mercury sighed, “Look, there are a few ways to get rid of this guy and any one of them can work.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Like?”

At this, the older teen shifted. “Well, telling the teachers for one. I don’t know about you but Goodwitch scares me to my very soul.”

Ruby nodded, “Yeah true.”

Mercury continued on, “If not that, then the only other thing I know that works is having a boyfriend or a girlfriend.”

Ruby stared at him. “Do what?”

“Look,” here Mercury let his arms fall, “if you are not available, then that usually discourages people. It’s very very sexist and to be quite honest it works even though it sucks.”

Ruby continued to stare at him before she launched herself at him, gripping his biceps. “You are a genius.”

Mercury’s eyebrows rose. “Okay? Thanks?”

“Great now can you pretend to be my boyfriend?”

Now that made Mercury’s brain stop. “I’m sorry what?!”

Ruby let him go, “Look, you said if I was dating someone he would leave me alone. I am not really interested in anyone and it works for us both.”

At this the silver haired teen scowled. “How?”

Ruby raised an eyebrow, “Aside from Goodwitch’s class you are failing everywhere else.”

A faint blush tinted his cheeks, “How do you know that?”

At this the younger girl crossed her arms, “Because we can hear Emerald chewing you out in the library. To be honest it is kinda sad and impressive to hear her from the study rooms.”

Mercury grumbled, leaning back again to rest on the wall. “So what’s in it for me?”

At that Ruby grinned at him, “By us having study time. I give you my notes and I help you pass all of your classes until you guys leave.”

And unintentionally let me gather information on your friends, Mercury realized. “And so all I have to do is pretend to date you and you help me pass?”

Ruby looked relieved. “Yes. And trust me you will get all of the good notes. We have Weiss and Blake. As well as Pyrrha. Oh and Jaune.”

Mercury raised an eyebrow. “Arc? Seriously?”

She shrugged, “He has 7 older sisters and two are teachers. He is a freaking genius in math and a lot of other subjects. Trust me, he has saved all of our skins with it.”

Mercury had to blink. “Seven sisters?!”

“Yeah. It’s been a time with him because I have yet to see something phase him.” she replied.

That got him to frown in confusion. “Seriously?”

Ruby gave him a deadpanned look, “He accidentally walked in on us changing one day and didn’t even bat an eye. He went and began to look over Yang’s homework and cursed her out for her complete failure at Lit.”

Ok that made him slightly terrifying in Mercury’s eyes. “Ok that sounds fair?”

“It has been a time with him that’s for sure.” Ruby said, “And come on, if you “date” me you can have guys night with the boys when we girls have girls night.”

Now that was a seller for Mercury for he went from just him to sharing a room with three women. He was about to jump out the window some days. “You have a deal Gem.”

Ruby blinked, “Gem?”

Mercury grinned, “Well if we are going to be dating I gotta call you something and Gem fits better than a flower.”

A faint blush came over her. “Ok that sounds fair. Give me your scroll.”

She held out her hand and motioned for his scroll. He hesitated. “Why?”

“So I can give you my contact information so we can get this dealt with. Once Scarlet gives up on me we can break up.”

Mercury sighed and handed over his scroll, letting her put in her information. “Fine. But this only because I need to pass this semester before we go back to Haven.”

“Deal. See you later.”

She was about to leave when he called out, “I’ll swing by to bring you back your cloak. No doubt Emerald shook him off your tail.”

Ruby froze and went, “Thank you!” 

She left, leaving him standing there. After a few seconds, he couldn’t help but go, “Oh shit what did I do?”


	2. Give Me the Green Light, I’m Ready to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm doing good on this y'all. This has been fun to write

“You did WHAT?!”

Mercury groaned as he sat in his chair, stretching his legs out. “Look, it was unintentional okay Emerald! Do you really think I could let a chance like this get away?”

Across the room from him was Emerald and Cinder, the former looking six kinds of mad. The green haired teen grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him. Mercury managed to catch Ruby’s cloak before it made contact with his head. He gave Emerald a glare. “Look, it wasn’t my idea!”

Cinder rose from where she had been leaning against one of the shelves, making Emerald freeze. The Maiden stood in front of Mercury, arms crossed. “You will carry out this little plan of yours. Of anything worth you report to me. Understood?”

The grey haired teen nodded, moving to stand up. Emerald raised her hands, “Isn’t this going to blow up in his face when we do what we came here to do?”

Mercury rolled his eyes as he folded the cloak. “Look, as far as she is aware of, I'm socially awkward and from Haven. The worst that is going to happen is that she is going to catch feelings for me.”

The green haired thief folded her arms over her chest. “But not you right?”

A snort came from him. “My dad trained me better than that. Feelings get you killed.”

The look of shock from Emerald made him give her a dark grin. “So yea, trust me. I know what I am doing. I’ll be back.”

Cinder waved him off, much to the sputtering of Emerald. He left their dorm room, slowly moving towards where he knew the first years of Beacon were staying. A slow whistle came from him as he began his trek across the campus. Part of him did wonder if he was doing the right thing but he decided it would be a good way to stay busy versus doing everything the hard way. Eventually he made it to Ruby’s dorm building and went up the stairs. He got to the correct floor when he witnessed a sight that actually made him frown. Hanging out in front of the door to Ruby’s dorm was the red pirate from before. Scarlet. He was standing in front of the door, a bouquet of sickly sweet scented roses in hand. 

“Little flower! Come on! I didn’t mean it.” he said, knocking on the door.

Keeping his temper in check, Mercury went, “Excuse me but you’re blocking the door.”

Scarlet jumped and turned to see the grey haired teen standing there, a scowl on his face. Before Scarlet could open his mouth to respond, the door ripped open to show Ruby, looking surprised.

“Mercury!” she said, shock in her tone.

He raised a hand. “Hey babe.”

Scarlet blinked at the nickname but Ruby went, “What are you doing here?”

A smirk came over the other teen and he held up her cloak. “You forgot this at my place.”

Ruby’s silver eyes went wide and a deep blush came on her face. She moved around Scarlet and gently took the cloak. “Thanks Mercury.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. “Not a problem. So, we still on for this weekend?”

Scarlet inserted himself into the conversation. “I’m sorry, but who are you?”

Mercury gave a flash of a grin to the other teen. “The name’s Mercury. I’m sure Ruby has told you about me?”

From the glare he was given, Mercury thought he was informed but didn’t believe it. Scarlet growled out, “She mentioned she had a friend.”

Ruby wrapped an arm around his waist, digging her fingers into his side as if she was warning him. Mercury had lived through his father so this was going to be easy. Mercury looked down at Ruby. “Just a friend? Babe I’m hurt.”

Ruby leaned into him, looking up and that image of her looking up at him with a smile would forever be burned into Mercury’s memory. “I told him you were my boyfriend. Not my fault his misunderstood.”

“Boyfriend?!”

They all jumped at the sound of the screech. In the open doorway stood one shell shocked Yang Xiao Long. Grey and silver eyes went wide at the sight of her and Mercury heard Ruby go, “Oh shit.” under her breath. Yang shoved Scarlet out of the way, nearly sending him careening into the wall across the hall. She stormed up to the “couple”, her hair sparking. “What the fuck do you mean boyfriend?”

It was at this point, Mercury knew he had fucked up with how much rage was in the yellow themed teen’s eyes. “We are dating. I thought you knew?”

“How long?” she growled out.

“A week,” He said, not wincing at the small pinch Ruby gave him.

Yang gritted her teeth, “And why am I learning about it now?”

It was then Ruby took over, “Because I knew you would act like this.”

“Act like what?!” Yang snapped back.

Ruby let go of Mercury to put her hands on her hips. “Like this! Some raging lunatic all because I dared to start dating.”

Mercury shifted his gaze between the two girls, feeling awkward as the two sisters began to square off in the hallway. The door to the dorm across from them opened to reveal Team JNPR, peering out in confusion. Jaune was the first one who went, “What’s going on out here?”

Mercury thought he was a brave man for it. Yang flickered her eyes to him, “None of your business.”

He crossed his arms, standing his ground, “Yang. You brought it out into the hallway so therefore it is all of our business. So,” he turned his head to Ruby, “what’s going on?”

Ruby threw Mercury under the bus so to speak. She pointed to him going, “We are dating and Yang found out. She’s mad that I’m dating.”

Mercury looked at her with shock. “Babe.”

Jaune nodded, “Right.” he looked over to the transfer student, “How did you two start dating?”

It was then Mercury was glad for his ability to bullshit. He rubbed the back of his neck, going “We ran into each other at the library and we began talking over weapon talk when we reached for the same book.”

Once again, Jaune nodded. “Okay. You actually like her?”

“Yes I do.” Mercury said with surprising honesty. “I want to make this work. She is one of the few people who actually get me and understand the beauty of weapons.”

The blond leader flickered his gaze to the now star struck Ruby. “And you? You actually like him?”

Ruby blushed, “He said Crescent Rose was one of the most beautifully designed death tools he had ever seen.”

Mercury didn’t say that. Out loud that is. Jaune went, “Okay. That settles it. Congrats you’re dating.”

Mercury sighed only to grunt as Jaune suddenly reached out, grabbed him by the shirt and drew him in close. It was then Mercury realized exactly how tall the Arc was. Blue eyes met grey, one with the burning protective fire of an older sibling. “If you break her heart Black then I swear to you. Nothing, and I mean, nothing will stop me from combing the planet for you and ripping you apart. Inch by inch.” Here he grinned, all teeth and none of it nice, “By the time I am done with you not even Yang here can do anything. Except maybe, just maybe, sell what’s left as scraps. We clear?”

For the first time since his father, Mercury was actually fearful. He nodded, “Crystal.”

Jaune let go and his grin turned into a happy smile. “Good! Now, thanks for returning her cloak. We will see you for Guys Night Wednesday.”

Scarlet made a noise while Ren stuck his head out from the dorm. “We have another member?”

Jaune called over his shoulder, “We got another one Renny-boy! Now,” here he clapped Scarlet on the shoulder, “we should have a talk. Just between us guys.”

The others watched as Jaune basically drag Scarlet down the hall, leaving the others behind to wonder what the hell just happened. Yang went to open her mouth when Ruby spoke up, rather quickly. “Well that was fun but we gotta finish our homework.” She turned on her heel, pressed a kiss to Mercury’s lips and went, “See you tomorrow for breakfast. Bye!”

Using her semblance, she grabbed Yang and fled to the inside of her dorm. Mercury stood there in a flurry of rose petals, feeling his face heat up when Ren went, “Well that was interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG BROTHER JAUNE COMING THROUGH AND REN SIPPING HIS TEA


End file.
